Siempre podrás culpar al whisky
by NiraNamikawa
Summary: Remus consigue controlarse mejor en el plenilunio, y Sirius piensa celebrarlo con whisky de fuego. Coincidencialmente, James y Peter no están; ¿qué estragos hará el alcohol en su relación? OneShot, yaoi, RemusxSirius.


**Formalidades legales: Hasta donde de sé mi apellido no es Rowling, y por lo tanto, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Es bastante obvio, porque de lo contrario Remus no se hubiese casado, Sirius no habría ido a Azkaban, y sin duda ninguno de los dos estaría muerto, sino viviendo juntos frente al mar *u*. Soy pobre, no gano un centavo por escribir esto, y si me demandan no tendrán de dónde conseguir un centavo tampoco. xD.**

Este relato contiene yaoi (relaciones chico-chico), así que, si no te gusta, no lo leas. Existe el botón "atrás" en todos los navegadores de internet. o.ô

* * *

Las noches anterior y posterior al plenilunio no son fáciles para un licántropo; Remus Lupin lo sabía desde que tenía ocho años, cuando fue mordido y transformado por Fenrir Greyback. Sin embargo, desde que sus amigos se habían convertido en animagos, las cosas eran más llevaderas.

Así siempre pensaba Remus en el atardecer siguiente a la noche de luna llena. Tenía la costumbre de revisar, después de clases, que todo en el dormitorio estuviese en orden, pues normalmente tenía algunas lagunas sobre los momentos anteriores a su regular encuentro con el sauce boxeador. Y, una vez suspiraba aliviado al ver que el desorden de James y Sirius y las pertenencias prácticamente escondidas de Peter seguían donde ellos las habían dejado, el chico extraía un calendario de su mesita de noche y dibujaba un signo afirmativo sobre el señalado anterior. Siempre marcaba el día en que se transformaba en lobo con meses de antelación, y en cuanto pasaba, tachaba la fecha nuevamente para convencerse a sí mismo de que no había causado males. Una de las pocas veces en que no había podido realizar la segunda marca había ocurrido hacía dos meses: aunque no recordaba cómo, había atacado a Sirius, dejándole una notable herida. Esa noche sólo Peter le acompañó, mientras James llevaba al perro lesionado a la enfermería. Aún cuando se había disculpado cientos de veces, y que Sirius le había asegurado de que no se había convertido en animal a tiempo, todavía se sentía culpable al recordarlo.

"Cielos Remus, tú y tus jodidas costumbres de chica" exclamó una voz proveniente de la puerta.

Una sonrisa burlesca, unos ojos plateados y una postura altanera y a la vez afable le indicaron que era Sirius Black. Eso, sin contar que era él principalmente (si bien con un poco de ayuda por parte de James) quien se burlaba del calendario de Remus. La primera vez que lo había visto, en una mezcla de consternación y sorpresa, había exclamado: "¡Así que tú también llevas cuenta de _tus días_!", y desde entonces hacía comentarios al respecto siempre que se le presentaba oportunidad. El chico lobo le sonrió; y haciendo caso omiso, volvió a guardar el trozo de pergamino en el cajón de donde lo había sacado.

"¿Tan temprano regresas, Black? ¿No encontraste a quien más molestar?" le respondió, con el mismo tono jocoso, mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, visiblemente cansado. Sin haber dormido la noche anterior, y con el peso de las clases aquel día, Remus no daba mucho más de sí. Desde que había sido escogido como prefecto, procuraba no perder clases, ni siquiera por su pequeño problema peludo.

"Quería ver cómo estabas" comentó, de repente serio. "James y Peter venían también, pero hubo un… contratiempo. Slughorn. Los pilló _in fragantti_. Yo estaba en las cocinas" señaló el bolsillo donde guardaba el espejo mágico que le permitía comunicarse con James, "porque, ya sabes. Peter no puede robar nada de allí decentemente." Remus enarcó una ceja, esperando a que el chico terminara el relato. "Pensábamos hacerte una pequeña celebración. Hoy prestaste atención a todas las clases, y ayer no pasó nada. Tanta tranquilidad merecía whisky de fuego."

El castaño soltó una ruidosa carcajada. Típico de Black. Para él, nada estaba completo sin unos tragos. Era una suerte que pensara en otras cosas (como por ejemplo perseguir chicas) y no se sobrepasara hasta el punto de vivir borracho. Sirius sonrió a su vez, dejó las botellas sobre su cama, donde rebotaron varias veces por el choque contra el colchón, y llamó a James mediante el espejo.

"Malas noticias" exclamó Cornamenta, en cuanto entablaron comunicación.

"¿Dónde están?"

"La Torre de Astronomía. Slughorn no necesitaba ayuda, así que nos mandó con la profesora. Nos pidió que limpiáramos todos los telescopios y nos quitó la varita. Ella espera que no terminemos hasta después de la medianoche."

Sirius emitió un gruñido, como un perro molesto. Se despidió de sus amigos, deseándoles la mejor suerte posible, y se tumbó sobre su cama.

"Vaya fiesta que te hicimos, Lunático" exclamó el pelinegro.

Remus notó la decepción en las palabras de Sirius, por lo que tomó una de las botellas y le sonrió a su amigo.

"Si no quieres desperdiciar tu atrevimiento de ir a las cocinas, puedo acompañarte con **un** trago. O podemos esperarlos hasta mañana" comentó, conociendo de primera mano la impaciencia de Sirius. Los ojos plateados de éste brillaron.

"Uno solo es muy poco, Lunático. Pareceré un borracho sin remedio a comparación."

"Es que lo eres, Canuto" rió. "Además, no estoy en condiciones de afrontar una resaca mañana."

Aquella afirmación pareció convencer al pelinegro. Mientras Sirius guardaba las botellas en las profundidades de su baúl para que pudieran ir a cenar, Remus no podía evitar sentirse culpable otra vez. Culpable de mentirle a uno de sus mejores amigos. Si bien era cierta su indisposición por culpa del plenilunio de la noche anterior, sabía que sí podría soportar más de un trago en ese momento. El problema era que no quería embriagarse en frente de Sirius, y quizá soltar algunas cosas que no pensaba decirle nunca.

Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que, desde hacía unos cuantos meses, Sirius le gustaba, y mucho. Le habían atraído muchas chicas en su vida (aunque sólo se le había declarado a una), pero Sirius era el primer chico. Y Remus no aguantaba el alcohol como debía. Todo eso era una mala combinación.

Así, tragándose sus cavilaciones, él y Sirius bajaron a cenar. El pelinegro se aseguró de comer bastante, para poder después beber en igual cantidad. Remus, por su parte, disimuló todo lo que pudo, pero también procuró llenar su estómago a más no poder, sólo por si acaso. Cuando se sintieron a reventar, empacaron más comida para James y Peter, y caminaron de regreso a la Sala Común (por el camino largo, para que Sirius prendiera unas bengalas por los baños del tercer piso), y hablaron con James una vez estuvieron llegaron al dormitorio.

"No vamos por la mitad todavía, ¡y tengo hambre!" les dijo, las palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa agradecida por su preocupación. El pelinegro dejó la comida sobre las camas de sus amigos y volvió a guardar el espejo.

Entonces el pelinegro, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, extrajo las botellas del baúl. Mientras tanto, Remus consiguió una pareja de vasos, y encendió la chimenea. Todavía era verano, por lo que no resultaba necesario, pero quería mantenerse ocupado todo lo posible para no aceptar whisky todavía. Hasta que finalmente se encontró con los ojos plateados de Sirius y el vaso en su mano extendida.

"Vamos a brindar, Lunático" comenzó el animago, "por tu pequeño problema peludo."

"Por mi problema peludo" repitió, tomando el vaso y chocándolo con cuidado contra el de Sirius. El pelinegro lo bebió todo de un sorbo, haciendo alarde de su resistencia al alcohol, mientras Remus se tomó su tiempo.

"Deja de parecer una chica, Lupin" bromeó su amigo. "No te tienes que preocupar por gastarlo todo, tenemos varias botellas."

"Sirius…" respondió, pacientemente. "Ya te dije que no beberé más de un vaso."

El aludido uso un gesto de indignación, derrotado y mimado. Remus le sonrió, mientras le servía más whisky y probaba un poco otra vez. Tras una hora de charla y sobre todo bebida (sin contar los múltiples chistes, cada vez de menor calidad, de Sirius), el pelinegro ya no coordinaba bien, y el castaño estaba ebrio. No sabía cómo, pero el desgraciado de su amigo le había convencido de aceptar más licor del que habían acordado. Y es que a Remus se le hacía muy difícil llevarle la contraria a la gente, y sobre todo a alguno de los Merodeadores.

"Quiero dar una vuelta" murmuró Sirius, intentando levantarse. Con un poco de esfuerzo, lo consiguió. "Anda, Lunático, vamos a caminar."

"¿Caminar?" respondió el otro, sintiéndose lo suficientemente mareado sentado como para ponerse de pie. "¿A dónde?"

"S'la Comú'" replicó, con un repentino ataque de hipo. No pudo evitar la sonora carcajada que los espasmos le producían.

Así, tras unos cuantos tropiezos, mucho ruido y la plausible amenaza de rodar por las escaleras, el par de Merodeadores consiguieron llegar a la habitación indicada, que para su fortuna estaba vacía. Ya era bastante tarde, y todos debían madrugar al día siguiente. Pero eso, evidentemente, tenía sin cuidado a Sirius, quien sólo había pensado en llevar una de las botellas consigo.

Una vez pudieron sentarse en la gruesa alfombra central (riendo como tontos por no dar con un sofá), el pelinegro recuperó la compostura y sirvió más whisky.

"Va, Black, te dije que no quiero más" exclamó Remus, acomodándose sobre el suelo, dispuesto a dormir.

"_Tienes_ que tomar más" aseguró, sabiendo que el chico estaba más ebrio que él. "Brindaremos por… nosotros."

La última palabra tomó al castaño por sorpresa. Abrió los ojos como platos, escudriñando el paisaje que se le antojaba borroso con tanto alcohol en la cabeza, hasta que dio con los ojos plateados que buscaba. Esos ojos como la plata, que siempre le habían parecido cautivadores. Claro que eso no era solamente a él, cualquiera podía afirmar que Sirius Black siempre conseguía lo que quería teniendo ojos tan preciosos como aquellos. Pero en ese momento, el chico lobo los notaba más hermosos que de costumbre.

El animago sirvió ambos vasos y dejó uno frente al rostro de su amigo. Éste se sentó, reluctante por una millonésima de segundo, hasta que vio la expresión de perro abandonado de Sirius. Maldita sea, ese chico siempre lograba convencerlo. Con todo el cuidado que puede tener un borracho, usó el sofá más cercano como espaldar y tomó nuevamente el vaso entre sus manos, decidiendo si era buena idea o no desocuparlo.

Entonces recordó la tierna mirada mimada de Sirius y volvió a sentir el escozor del alcohol recorriendo su abdomen. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, que convenientemente quedaba a la altura de la silla del sofá, hasta que sintió un bulto de tamaño humano sobre su pecho.

"Remus, Remus, Remus, no me dirás que ya estás borracho" comentó el bulto, con la voz de Sirius. El chico lobo sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza por la cercanía.

"Mira quién habla, Black."

"No estoy ebrio" afirmó, como si estuviera diciéndole una verdad absoluta. "Es más, te lo probaré."

Remus soltó una carcajada enorme. Sirius, molesto como todo borracho al que no le creen que no está borracho, bufó y se incorporó, quedando a veinte centímetros del licántropo.

"Sabes, dicen que hay una forma infalible para determinar el estado de embriaguez."

"Oh, ¿de veras?" preguntó Remus, intentando seguir el juego, bastante mal dado que estaba igual o peor que el animago.

"Sip. Te lo mostraré."

Y con sólo esa frase como aviso, Sirius unió sus labios con los del chico lobo, sin contestación de parte del otro; pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque eso lo había pillado por sorpresa. El pelinegro entendió que quizá Remus no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para responderle, o simplemente no lo haría aunque tuviese todo el whisky de fuego del mundo encima, por lo que se separó, dolido.

"Se supone que un borracho no puede besar bien, y por lo tanto _no_ estoy borracho" agregó triunfante, haciendo de cuenta que nada extraño había pasado. Remus seguía sin contestar.

En realidad, Remus no era capaz ni de pensar. Entre el alcohol y el beso, el chico estaba en su paraíso personal. Había pensado que Sirius le gustaba como simple capricho, que pronto se le pasaría; que aquello era deseo de querer a alguien opuesto a él, y ¿quién mejor que Black, el súper popular, vanidoso y egocéntrico Black? Pero, en ese momento, al haber sentido los labios del chico contra los suyos, ya no sabía si eso era verdad. Remus podía estar enamorado de Sirius, eso era una posibilidad, pero la inteligencia del castaño no trabajaba como debía en ese estado.

Cuando finalmente pudo levantar la mirada, se encontró con un Sirius mirando hacia el techo, como ausente. Sabiendo que la había cagado, no tenía un mejor plan.

"Mmm, sigo creyendo que estás ebrio" comentó Remus, provocando que el pelinegro regresara su mirada hacia él. "Pero no estoy muy seguro."

Increíblemente, a pesar de su lentitud mental, Sirius consiguió prever lo que sucedería unos segundos antes de que ocurriera. Remus lo besó, de forma realmente torpe. Pero para su receptor, tan ebrio como él, era suficiente; Sirius le correspondió. Por unos segundos, se quedaron ahí, saboreando lentamente los sabores del otro, hasta que el pelinegro decidió profundizar el beso. Pero su coordinación tampoco funcionaba al cien, por lo que lo único que logró fue empujar a Remus, que cayó sobre su espalda. Poco les importó, Sirius se las ingenió para encontrar la boca del licántropo nuevamente y volver a juntarla con la suya. Al recibir un gemido de placer del castaño, se convenció de que lo disfrutaba tanto como él, y decidió morderle el labio inferior. No por nada era el único de los tres animagos que obtenía colmillos de buen tamaño al transformarse.

"Sirius…" dijo Remus, como lo había hecho hacía unas horas, exceptuando el sensual ronroneo que acompañó a la palabra.

El pelinegro le sonrió, manteniendo sus gestos traviesos a pesar de su estado. Se inclinó nuevamente, para volverlo a besar; pero esta vez Remus le lamió los labios, pidiéndole acceso. Sirius lo permitió, y sus lenguas jugaron entre sí, con avidez, danzando a gusto entre tanta borrachera. Las aturdidas manos del chico lobo se entrelazaron con las hebras negras de Canuto, atrayéndolo hacia sí, a la vez que emitía suaves jadeos.

Sirius, por su parte, se deleitó con aquellos sonidos, recorriendo con su pulgar la mandíbula de su amigo, bajando hasta su cuello y después, hasta su camisa. Remus solía llevar el uniforme impoluto, sin una puñetera arruga, muy al contrario de Sirius. Muchas vences, el animago ni siquiera usaba la corbata roja y dorada, como en aquel momento, porque simplemente le estorbaba. Por regla general, tanto él como Remus, quien supuestamente debía corregirle, salían regañados por ello.

Un suspiro ahogado por el beso de parte del pelinegro le previno de lo que iba a suceder. Sin embargo, no lo detuvo. Sirius, el _mujer_iego Sirius Black removió los primeros dos botones de la camisa de su amigo, buscando más de aquella piel cubierta de cicatrices. Podía recordar la gran mayoría, pues normalmente aparecían durante las noches en que los cuatro Merodeadores se escurrían por los pasillos del castillo hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Aunque también debía admitir que él había sido causante de muchas de ellas, siendo el más apropiado para mantenerlo a raya en los momentos en que conseguía oler un humano peligrosamente cerca del escondrijo. Cuando noches así daban paso a la madrugada, Sirius no podía evitar sentir un profundo odio a sus garras, a no poder retraerlas para sostener al licántropo contra una pared hasta tranquilizarlo.

Para cuando deshizo todos los botones de la camisa de Remus, ya sus labios no estaban ocupados con la boca de aquel, sino con su cuello, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo; todo con una impaciencia digna de un perro con juguete nuevo, como si no pudiese tener suficiente de Remus. Mientras tanto, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gemir escandalosamente, el castaño se concentró en imitar al chico, deshaciéndose de la tela que los separaba.

"Remus, Remus, Remus… lobito inquieto" comentó tontamente, al sentir el aire fresco sobre su pecho. Obtuvo un quejido de placer por toda respuesta. "Haces demasiado ruido."

"Es tu cul... ¡Nng!" gimoteó, interrumpido por un mordisco particularmente placentero sobre su cuello, a la altura de su pulso.

Sirius rió y repasó las cicatrices que tenía debajo con las yemas de sus dedos, recibiendo ligeros temblores a su tacto. El chico sonrió para sus adentros, regresando a la boca de Remus, entendiendo que tanto ruido era perjudicial y dispuesto a callarlo, a la vez que éste acariciaba los músculos de la espalda de Black. Esas cicatrices le pedían contacto a gritos, como testigos silenciosos de los momentos en que la pareja de Merodeadores había estado en peligro, repentinamente urgidos de atención. Sirius necesitaba sentirlas con sus labios, a pesar de que le preocupaba lo escandaloso que el castaño había resultado ser. Pero su deseo de apoderarse de aquellos vestigios permanentes de la parte lobuna de su amigo podía más; el pelinegro siguió plantando besos alrededor del pecho de Remus, mientras éste se mordía los labios fuertemente para no gritar de placer.

Entonces Sirius bajó aún más, hasta llegar al pantalón de Remus, dispuesto a desabrocharlo. En ese momento, el chico lobo se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando todo aquello. Era cierto que Sirius le atraía, pero no por ello dejaba de ser de sus mejores amigos y por tanto, si iba a pasar algo más entre ellos, él prefería asegurarse que el pelinegro lo deseara realmente y que no estuviese inducido por el whisky. Así pues, le sujetó las manos por las muñecas, y lo alejó de sí. Sirius lo miró extrañado.

"Vámonos a dormir" le dijo, sus ojos dorados refulgiendo con convicción. Tal como el licor le adulteraba su sistema cognitivo más rápido que a los demás, sus efectos también desaparecían con mayor velocidad.

"Pero Remus…" comenzó el chico, con un tono mimado, tirándose sobre él, en pos de su boca otra vez. Nadie lo detuvo, ni siquiera cuando buscó la lengua del chico lobo. Porque, si bien era un buen amigo, también era humano y todavía quedaban vestigios de alcohol en su organismo. No podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba poder besar a Sirius, y siempre podía argumentar que todo era culpa del whisky, porque era obvio que su amigo no había notado que el castaño estaba mucho más sobrio.

Cuando Remus consiguió separarse, peleando hasta consigo mismo, sonrió dulcemente y le acarició el rostro. Se veía tan guapo así, evidentemente feliz, quizá por el licor, quizá por los besos, que lamentaba aún más el tener que detenerlo.

"Anda, a la cama. James y Peter deben estar terminando" aseguró, intentando dejar ver entre líneas un 'verdaderamente no querrás que nos pillen, Sirius'; aunque poco claro le quedaba si el cerebro del Black ya funcionaba del todo.

Tras unos segundos, era más que obvio que no le había entendido, así que se puso en pie, recogió del suelo ambas camisas y su corbata, y procedió a levantar a Sirius. No le resultó nada fácil, ya que el chico estaba en buena forma y los músculos fibrosos ejercían bastante peso. Le hizo apoyar un brazo sobre sus hombros, lo tomó de la cintura y hechizó la ropa para que flotara a su lado. Hacia la mitad del trayecto, de repente, Remus sintió todavía más resistencia a moverse de parte de Sirius. El pelinegro se estaba quedando dormido. El medianamente sobrio refunfuñó por su mala suerte, se detuvo en el escalón en que estaban, y sacudió a su amigo por los hombros. Sirius abrió los ojos, que parecían más bien un par de ranuras horizontales; Remus soltó un bufido sordo antes de besarlo.

Aunque acababa de rechazarle, no podía resistir tanta tentación. Empujó al animago contra la pared circular de la escalera, a la vez que recorría sus bien formados abdominales con los dedos. Aquello terminó de despertarlo, pues Remus le hacía cosquillas con sus uñas. Sirius enroscó sus manos entre las hebras marrones doradas del chico, hasta que fue forzado a separarse. Aquel había sido un truco del chico lobo (aunque bien aceptado por ambos) para ahorrarse el trabajo de arrastrarlo escalones arriba.

Unos segundos después, y con cierto esfuerzo, Remus consiguió meterlo entre la cama. No estaba dispuesto a _desvestirlo_ para ponerle el pijama, por lo que lo cubrió con las sábanas tal cual estaba, dejando la camisa sobre el baúl, donde Sirius siempre tiraba la ropa antes de guardarla algunos días después. El castaño, sonriendo divertido al ver lo fácil que le resultaba imitar al animago, se sentó unos segundos al lado de su amigo, que aún se veía consiente, si bien, no por mucho tiempo.

"Sirius" lo llamó. Obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta. El chico lobo suspiró. "Espero que recuerdes esta noche, para bien o para mal."

Antes de que el pelinegro lograra procesar una réplica, Remus depositó un suave beso en sus labios, siendo contestado por alguien más dormido que despierto, y volvió a sonreír. Así, con aquella expresión en su rostro, se sentó sobre su propia cama, esperando escuchar los pasos de James y Peter subiendo la escalera, mientras se preguntaba cómo tomaría apuntes en clase teniendo una resaca y a Sirius en su cabeza.

* * *

Sip, el licántropo es toda una chica- errr, que diga, el uke *silba* :P. La idea principal de este fic fue pensar como Remus, por lo que el pobre Sirius no podía ser tan coherente como el primero. Lo siento, pero mi obsesión es el castaño u.u.

Antes de que me salten comentarios de "¡Por qué hiciste que Remus lo detuviera!", os explicaré: Lunático tiene dignidad, y quiere que Sirius esté consiente para que recuerde toooodo lo que sucedería *babea* xDDD.

¿Habrá segunda parte? Yo espero que sí, pero no por ahora. Por el momento se quedará como Completa, sólo la abriré nuevamente de ser necesario. Estad pendientes en algunas semanas.

¡Gracias por leer!

~Nita.


End file.
